The Ruler and the Rebels
Plot 634 years after the Dark Days, the Hunger Games are still going on. This year, the Capitol decided to put a twist on the Games. Or rather, five. After a long awaited television brodcast by Josephene Snow, the president of Panem, a distant realtive of former president Coriolanus Snow, President Snow anounced the ten twists. You are forbidden to volunteer. The tributes will be aged 10-20. There will be 48 tributes, 2 male and 2 female from each district. There will be 10 miniature Cornucopias, spread throughout the arena. The announcers will be drawn from a Panem-wide draw, with people aged 21-45. Main Characters Faith Erin -- Faith is a typical Seam person, she hunts, and is exeptionaly skilled with a bow and arrow. She has not to many friends, being independent. Her best friend is Anastasia Artherton. She has a good relationship with Hana Milton, a girl who owns a soup stand near Faith's house. Faith lives with her mother, 5 sisters, and brother. Her father was tortured by Peacekeepers, and eventually died. Faith has silver-white eyes and hair the colour of dark chocolate. She is sixteen, her siblings are aged 5-13. Faith is tough, and tolerates displays of affection instead of returning them. She loves going outside the fence, as the Peacekeepers are like the ones back during Katniss Everdeen was the same age as Faith. Her brother is a morphling addict, after taking it when he was shot by a blind man. Faith's mother also owns a vegetable stand. Faith is a distant relative of Katniss Everdeen. Sophie Lisbeth -- Sophie is ten years old, and the mayor's daughter. She has one sister, Emyrsen Roes. Sophie loves school and has many friends. She has a role model, Faith Erin, the other female tribute. Sophie follows Faith home, and then follows her into the forest. Sophie is skilled with a bow, from watching Faith. Her sister and her friend Lorian, are not supportive of Sophie, but Sophie knows how to cope with their teasing. Sophie is a lively spirit, and loves spending time with her father. Sophie is a distant relative of Madge Undersee. Jamie Brighton -- Jamie is a miner. He lost his father when he was ten, when the mine collapsed. Jamie is 20 years old. Jamie's mother named him after his grandfather, James. Jamie is often teased for his history, mostly by the mayor's daughter, Emyrsen Roes. Jamie once tutored Sophie Lisbeth, the mayor's other daughter, and one of the female tributes. Jamie is independent, and likes to be alone, his best friend, Dalley Perten, is the onlly one he usually talks to. Jamie lives with his mom and sister, Charley. Broden Wright -- Broden is a stand operator. He sells miscellaneous items with his sister Piper. Broden is fifteen years old, and has a crush on Sophie Lisbeth, a female tribute. He has sea green eyes and blond hair. Broden's mother died when he was seven. His father toils in the mines all day, so him and Piper make their living and provide for themselves with their stand. Broden has a vegetable garden as a hobby. Serena-Kendra Gruffydd (Gryf-ITH)- Serena-Kendra is one of the female tributes for District 7. She is blind, but she makes friends with Faith in training. Faith becomes her eyes, and they both like being around Careers. Serena-Kendra has six siblings. Gena, Jewel, Leia, Jon, Benny and Don. Alexyvayna (ALEX-ev-AY-na) Middleton -- Alexyvayna is a Capitol citizen and the escort for the District 12 tributes. She formerly lived in District 7, but her dad made a fourtune, and moved her family to the extravagances of the Capitol. Alexyvayna adopted the nickanmes, Alex, Alexa, Alexey and Lexi. She is a self-proclaimed daddy's girl, and let's her, now old, dad, call her by the nickname she doesn't let anyone call her, Lavinia. Her dad wanted to name her that, but her mother said they should stick to their Russian roots. Alex's sister Demetria Rose, is the escort for District 5. Alex is fairly normal compared to the rest of the Capitol. Eyelah Mirrh -- Eyelah is the victor of the 626 Hunger Games. She takes morphling, and is addicted to it, the fate of many Victors. Eyelah's mother was killed by Josephene Snow. Eyelah lives in Victor's Village with her daughter Syminayre. Raihlen (ray-LEN) Plextan -- The first announcer. Raihlen lives in District 3, and lives with her husband and daughter Emmalin. Raihlen is 34 years old, and won the 612 Hunger Games at age 12. She is kind to her District, and family. If she sees a homeless person on the streets she gets them a job. She teaches at the local school, grade 5. Sophianna Brixstol -- Sophianna is very young and beautiful. She is 21 years old. She lives in District 6 with her sister Rubey. She is a kind spirit, and was orphaned after her mothert died when she was 11. She has one daughter, Maple. Josephene Snow -- The President of Panem. Descended from President Coriolanus Snow, she inherited his cruelty etc. Significant others 'Hayden Erin -- '''Hayden is Faith's brother. He is 13. Hayden is a morphiling addict, after accidentaly being shot in the leg by a blind man trying to shoot a pig. '''Hope Erin -- '''Faith's youngest sister. Hope is 5 years old. She looks like a miniature version of Faith. '''Joy Erin -- '''Joy is 11, and her name suits her perfectly. Mrs. Erin often goes into deep deppression over her husband's death. She is never sad for more than ten minutes with Joy around. '''Unity Erin -- '''Unity is a math expert. She is 9 years old and very quiet. '''Destiny Erin -- '''Destiny is 12 and is a mama's girl. She also looks like Faith. '''Grace Erin -- '''Grace is a lively spirit and often lets animals into the house. Faith tells her she will release them into the wild, but she just takes them to the forest and shoots them. Grace is 8. Mrs. Erin -- Faith's mother. Emyrsen Roes Lisbeth -- Sophie's mean older sister. Mrs. Brighton -- Jamie's mom. Charley Brighton -- Jamie's sister. Piper Wright -- Broden's sister. Mr. Middleton -- Alex's dad. Demetria Rose Middleton -- Alex's sister. Syminayre Mirrh -- Eyelah's daughter. '''Triss Black -- '''A member of Faith's prep team. Triss is normal compared to the "regular" Capitol people. Faith favours Triss over all of the prep team. '''Bailey Lix -- '''Another of Faith's prep team. She is very young, but still dresses extravagantly. She dyed her skin silver. ' Talon Merrian -- '''The only male member of Faith's prep team. Talon favours Faith over all of the tributes he's dressed before. Talon looks like a fish, he is also a different colour every day. '''Bex Martin -- '''Faith's stylist. Bex is rather like Cinna. Bex looks like she comes from a District rather than the Capitol. Syminayre Mirrh -- Eyelah's daughter. Mr. Plextan -- Raihlen's husband. Emmalin Plextan -- Raihlen's daughter. Rubey Brixstol -- Sophianna's sister. Maple Brixstol -- Sophianna's daughter. Lexie, Dolly and Yentel -- Sophie's all female prep team. Helene -- Sophie's stylist. Maryanne, Lawren and Joshie -- Jamie's prep team. Dalton -- Jamie's stylist. Bonnie, Alexia and Brandon -- Broden's prep team. Shaelynn -- Broden's stylist. Read Chapter One!! Category:Stories